Apollo Gray
Apollo Gray, twin sister of Ares Gray, was estranged from the Booth Coven and her family at an early age, around twelve or thirteen, due to the discovery of her and her brother's secret Satanic worship. Despite this, Apollo remained in Lockwood after being kicked out of the family home and "became one" with nature, living to embrace her power rather than merely use it. Before her death, Apollo was named as "Mother Nature", claiming to not only understand and communicate the forests of Lockwood but also feel it's pain. During the Lockwood Massacre in 2121, Apollo was brutally murdered by decapitation by Nelia Jones as a demonstration for Sabella DeAngelis and her husband, Masozi Arendse. Her death was sudden and brutal, and her sister, Hecate, did not have a real chance to mourn her death as shortly after the rest of the town was taken over. The whereabouts of her body is unknown, some say Nelia had her body buried in a mass grave south of town however it will most likely never be confirmed. Her official faceclaim is Gemma Arterton. Appearance Apollo was said to be the spitting image of her father, Gideon Gray, and looked the most like him out of all of her siblings. With warm blue eyes and dark brown hair, her appearance was striking. Her skin was fair, however not pale, and she had a strong jaw with angular cheekbones that somehow still made her facial features delicate looking. Despite this, the further into her Satanic worship she got, the more her physical appearance changed. Apollo mostly left her hair to be wild. It was long, unbrushed, and left to its own demise. A few years before her death, Cambria Morningstar hired her as one of her contacts for Lockwood. Apollo's body was covered with Satanic runes and markings made by Cambria herself that granted her specific abilities, such as being able to contact Cambria, or so that she could see where Apollo was if need be. Apollo usually was seen wearing all black, draped clothing. She wore a long black dress and a shawl that covered her runes, however underneath she wore a black strapped bralette and black jeans. She never wore shoes, even to formal occasions. 350bf80b24f639fedc2b4be40bbead24--lili-reinhart-pauline.jpg tumblr_oucpdw6pe01w8j4xbo3_r3_500.png tumblr_oop2wwhhlf1w7vs24o5_400.png Species Being twins, Apollo and Ares both shared the same abilities. However, both specialised in either one. After Ares' death, Apollo somehow 'gained' the full potential of power that he had, making her specialisation stronger, and her weaker power grow out of control. Because she had never grown up to fully control this ability, it pours out of her like a fungus into the world around her. Abilities * Cryokinesis, Lycanthropy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic Inhibitors, Enhanced Senses, Gunsmanship, Knowledge of Science & Medicine Weaknesses * Silver, Iron, Physical Damage, Demonglass Personality Because of her bad relationship with her family and coven from a young age, Apollo grew up to be quite a cynical and apathetic individual. After Ares' death, she tried to cut off contact with her family all together, believing that they were responsible due to the shame of him having more loyalty to the devil than to their coven. However, her sister Hecate had an odd attachment to her, because of this, Hecate was probably the only family member she actually liked before her death. It was difficult to find a touching moment with Apollo, as she had been so corrupted with her satanic worship that it had gone so far that her and her brother had sacrificed small animals like squirrels and rabbits as children (which they were caught doing by Felicity, their mother). Because of this, Apollo was described as a particularly unpleasant person to be around, and therefore was quite a loner. The people of Lockwood tended to avoid her even at a young age after her banishing from the Booth Coven. Although she was not anti-social or found it difficult to talk to other people, Apollo grew up to dislike the people around her as they had disliked her as well, and projected most of the supernatural problems within the town earlier on in her teenage years. Family & Relationships Step Father; Ian Loveliam Miya was deserted by her biological mother in her first few days of life, and was instead raised by Mary and Ian Loveliam. Miya lost both of her parents at an early age to a pack of lycanthropes, however has always held them deer to her heart, even in her last few minutes. Mary was deaf, however taught her compassion and appreciation for the things she had. Ian taught her to hunt, and together she learned compassion and developed her gentle nature. She lost them when she was only six, and was on her own from then onwards. Eldest Daughter; Scarlett Loveliam Scarlett and Miya's relationship was breif, however Miya is glad that Scarlett did not have to go through the same torture that Violet had to. Scarlett was closer to Miya than she was to Tanith as they both had the same caring nature. Although Miya's neglect of her is the blame for Scarlett's death, she has never stopped loving her, however has not been able to find her on the other side. Youngest Daughter; Violet Lockheart Violet and Miya's relationship was much more complicated and sinister than with Scarlett. After Scarlett's death, Violet became the center of Miya's attention and subject to Tanith's twisted affections. Miya used Violet as a vessel when she stopped hunting, as she wasn't able to survive off of her own. She had also pimped Violet out to other men in order to make money once she had reached her teen years, since Tanith wasn't working. Tanith had also been... overly affectionate with Violet, which was one of the main reasons for her and Tanith's divorce. Although Miya never stopped loving Violet, their relationship is extremely broken and Violet hates her with every ounce of her being. After being disowned by Violet, Miya was sent to The Compound and Violet went missing. Although she cannot track her now that she is a Reaper, she hopes for the day where she is summoned by her. Ex-husband; Tanith Darkheart Her first love and biggest regret, Tanith signed Miya's death certificate the moment he proposed to her. Tanith took advantage of her naivety and proposed only a few weeks after they met, and Miya truly believed it was love. Tanith experimented on Miya when they married, and raped his youngest daughter, Violet. Miya has never forgiven him for what he did to Violet, and believes he is the reason for the broken life she has led. Although Kenneth started her life off rough, she didn't want the same thing to happen to Violet, and divorced him as soon as she discovered his secret. Sire; Kenneth Jester Kenneth Jester is a slave trader who is stationed in South England, and took a shining to Miya when he met her at the tender age of six. He took her in, and raised her among others in his "care", however she was also his personal property. He branded her with a red dog tag and charmed to her keep it with her, making her believe she had some sort of Stockholm syndrome, however he wanted the world to know she would forever be his. Miya escaped his home when she was sixteen, and four years later he tracked her down in Alabaster. Kenneth was obsessed with Miya, and believed he was in love with her, seeing her pure nature as almost angelic. He sired her, as punishment for leaving him, to forever keep her as his and to keep a permanent link between them so that he knows where she is constantly. After Miya's death, Kenneth almost felt as if another part of him had died, and committed suicide the evening after Miya did. History Headcanons & Drabbles